


Всегда

by kira_sky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Сколько Сакура себя помнит, Ино всегда была рядом с ней.





	Всегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392512) by [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan). 

Сколько Сакура себя помнит, Ино всегда была рядом с ней. Даже тогда, когда Сакура была еще в пеленках. Когда у нее выпал первый зуб, когда в шесть лет она упала и сломала ногу, когда влюбилась в маленького Ю, живущего по соседству.

Ино была рядом во время всех провалов Саске, все семь лет. Они были соперницами, когда обе влюбились в него, и Сакура отлично помнит чувство превосходства, когда именно ее взяли в команду Саске. Иногда она задумывается, как все могло бы быть, если бы в команду номер 7 взяли Ино. Может, она бы больше понравилась Саске. Может, уговорила бы его остаться.

Ино была рядом, когда Саске ушел. Она вытащила Сакуру из дома, они ели печенье и избегали тему произошедшего, пока Сакура в конце концов не разревелась. Ино обнимала ее, шептала «Все в порядке» и «Он того не стоит», пока слезы не сменились икотой и сопением.

Она была рядом всегда, и Сакура полная идиотка, если не заметила этого раньше. Пальцы Ино холодят кожу, как кубики льда в жаркий летний день. Она улыбается Сакуре нежно и счастливо, совсем не так, как Саске, с тихой сдержанной привязанностью, и не так, как Наруто, с бурным щенячьим восторгом.

Это просто любовь, здесь и сейчас. Ино не осуждает ее, принимает такой, какая она есть. Они толкают друг друга, толкают и тянут, делают друг из друга лучших ниндзя... Но Ино принимает Сакуру той, кем она является сейчас. И принимала всегда.

Ее губы теплые и мягкие, манящие, и она раскрывает их, впуская Сакуру, прижимается ближе. Белокурая прядь волос прилипает к уголку ее рта, когда она стонет. Спина Ино дрожит, а все тело замирает, когда Сакура просовывает ладонь под синюю ткань ее юбки, прослеживает край белья, просовывает один палец под него и играет с клитором, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь...

Ино движется в ее ритме, находясь где-то между удовольствием и экстазом. А когда оргазм заставляет ее сжаться вокруг Сакуры, она крупно дрожит и шепчет ее имя — хнычет «СакураСакураСакура», уткнувшись в ее волосы.

Но это ничего. Ничего, если теперь все изменится. Ино любила ее еще с пеленок. И Сакура очень сомневается, что теперь она перестанет.


End file.
